When the Sandman comes
by Anime-Geek74
Summary: The Sand Siblings are on a mission to capture Hyuuga Hiro, a man who has fled to Konoah to escape his dark past in the Sand Village.No Good summary, please read and review
1. Bloodlust

Naruto:

The Sandman comes

The village of Konoah, from afar it looks like a dull normal village. Within these gates however is a whole new story. The Leaf Village Ninja Academy, for instance. At this very school Uzumaki Naruto was trained. He will soon become the focus of this story. But first you must know his past…

-----13 years ago—Konoah Leaf Village, Land Of Fire------

The beast's cries echoed through the night as it charged at the village. Several Jonin where making futile attempts to stop it. One Medical Nin Wrapped up a broken leg, before being thrown against a tree, killed instantly. The man whose leg he patched up leapt up and ran for cover, or tried to, before he was crushed by the monster's paw.

Hatake Kakashi watched from afar. The 13- year-old boy didn't know what was happening until he heard the crash.

"The Fox!" he cried. He had heard tales of the ancient Nine Tailed Fox Demon. But never thought he'd see it. Kakashi was already a Jonin but he had been asleep the whole attack. The fox let out a cry and demolished another wave of ninja. A cloth covered Kakashi's right eye. Behind the cloth was his Sharingan eye, which he gained at the loss of his comrade.

Umino Iruka ran for the fox. It's tale slamming right next to him. Iruka kicked off the small hill he was on and flew at the fox's tail. He dug his kunai as hard as he could into the fur. He could feel the warm blood on his hands. The fox snarled and it's tail lashed away, another flying at him. Iruka did a backhand spring and pulled out his giant shuriken, he had been saving this for the right moment. He threw it as hard as he could at the beast. It's eyes locked on him and the shuriken cut through it's chest. The monster screamed and charged forward. There was then a loud: THOOM!!! A giant toad appeared before the fox. On top of the toad was the 4th Hokage. Iruka stared at him, as did the other ninja.

The man performed a series of hand signs, and then yelled something. There was a bright light and the demon was gone. As was the toad and the Hokage…

------PRESENT DAY---Konoah Leaf Village---Ichiraku Ramen joint----

Uzumaki Naruto held out his hands and greeted the new bowl of steaming hot ramen with delight. Today had been a slow day for the squad. He broke his chopsticks and devoured the steaming hot ramen.

"Hey idiot" Came the familiar voice of Kiba. He sat down, Shikamaru, and Akamaru looked at Naruto. Naruto gave the dog a stern look.

"Hey you're the idiot" Naruto laughed as he nodded towards Shikamaru. "You won't ask out Temari!" He hissed. Shikamaru blushed and looked away. Ever since Shikamaru had fought the sand village woman he had always acted differently. Well, as different as Shikamaru could be. The fight between Gaara and Sasuke began 3 days from today. The Hokage had to be rushed to his office for some reason. Kiba was about to speak when his eye suddenly caught something. It looked as if he saw death itself.

"It's him" Whispered Kiba. Shikamaru leaned over some more to see. Naruto's blue eyes darted to the side.

"Gaara"


	2. Finding Him

Naruto:

The Sandman Comes

Naruto's stare locked on his. His cold dark eyes…He could feel his soul slowly escaping him. He wanted to leave. Gaara looked up and towards the end of the street.

No one spoke. They all just sat there. Shikamaru looked him over.

"Can we help you sandman?" The lazy ninja asked. Gaara stared at him. Kiba thought he would kill them both.

"Have you seen this man?" Gaara asked in his cold voice. He held up a small photo of a strange looking man. Gaara didn't wait for a response and walked down the street. Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru sat there frozen.

"Did he TALK to us?!" Naruto whispered.

"Y-Yeah" Kiba whimpered. His voice cracking. Shikamaru looked at them.

"C-Come on are you really afraid of him?" The ninja asked.

Kiba and Naruto looked at each other for a moment.

Something about that picture was way too familiar…The eyes?

**Temari** darted down the stairs along with Kankuro

"Shit!" She hissed. She almost tripped over the last one but ran for the street that led away from the Chunin Stadium. Kankuro panted as he tagged along.

"Gaara already left to find him?!" He yelled. Temari slowed down.

"This is a B rank mission that has to be done within 4 hours" She panted.

"We have to find that man in Four Hours…?" Kankuro asked, puzzled. "Yeah! The Kazekage is already pissed about having to wait for Gaara and Sasuke to fight". The man they where looking for had something that wound benefit both the Sand Village and Sound. The Sand Siblings did not know what it was, but it was important

Hyuuga Hinata brushed her hair back. Her eyes scanned the lawn. She was taking some downtime before the match between the scary looking sand ninja and Uchiha Sasuke started. Her match was way over, she lost (of course) but…Naruto supported her…so much. Oh how she loved him. Not a moment went by when she didn't think of him. Recently she had been moved out of her room because her cousin Hiro had came by. Hiro was a skillful Hyuuga. Recently he had taken up residence in the Village of Sand, business reasons she guessed. But he had returned suddenly, and did not like to talk about the Village. Something was wrong.

Hyuuga Hiro sat his books down on his bed. He had fled the Sand Village for reasons he did not want to discuss. His eyes looked out the window. That's when he saw it. That child…from the village, far off, but he could recognize his Gourd.

"Damn…h-he found me?!"

Gaara's footsteps fell silent in the sand. His eyes locked on the mansion in the distance. He hoped this man would try to fight. So he could kill him, and feel the warm blood on his hands. He held his hand out, palm down and the sand formed into a small ball. He held the ball and threw it up in the air, the ball scattered into the millions of sand particles that created it.

Shikamaru thanked the man and stood up, his to-go ramen container held tight. Suddenly the blonde sand sibling, Temari ran by. Naruto and Kiba stared at her and then the rock that was located 1cm away from her-

Temari's foot met the rock in a horrible clash. She toppled over on top of Shikamaru. Her hands wrapped around him as they toppled over the chairs and small counter. The owner and his daughter stepped aside as the two where half draped over the counter. Shikamaru's hands where firm on her ass.

"You're…on top, of…me" Shikamaru panted. It was then, they all realized Temari was soaked in ramen. The sand sibling was wet, and pissed. She grabbed Shikamaru's neck and slammed him against the wall.

"You PERVERT!" She screamed. She was about to back-hand him when she realized she was…blushing?


End file.
